Multi-coloured objects are known, particularly in relation to toys and educational aids. For example, multi-coloured beach balls are known in which the surface is divided into segmented areas which are randomly coloured. Other known multi-coloured objects include devices similar to the Rubic cube and other Pythagorean solids useful for teaching purposes--that is polyhedrons with pentagonal, heptagonal or other regular sized facets. Typically, colour is applied to the surfaces of such objects as listed above merely in order to allow differentiation between component parts or surfaces. The colours in such cases are not chosen with a view to producing any particular visual effect when the objects are rotated in or when relative movement of the colours with respect to the eye is otherwise brought about.
Similarly, it is known to apply a black and white pentagonal pattern to soccer footballs but the ball produces no interesting colour effect when it rotates.
It is also known that presentation of the primary colours to the eye in sequence at an appropriate rate of exposure will result, by virtue of persistence of vision or speed colour mixing, in a summation of the colours such that the total appears a uniform colour, such as white or neutral grey, to the eye. This is the basis of a colour disc device divided into sectors which are coloured with the various colours of the rainbow. When spun the disc appears white or neutral grey.
Thus, the eye catching effect of colour, the effects of eye colour selectivity and the effect of persistence of vision or speed colour mixing, have each been exploited in various ways by the prior art. However, the above features and effects have not heretofore been combined in a selective manner to produce an object which, upon relative motion of its coloured surfaces relative to the eye produces a pleasing, consistent and attractive colour effect.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for the application of a hue sequence to the surface areas of a sphere, spheroid or polyhedron which will result in a visually pleasing novelty item.